CRISPR-Cas9 nucleases enable efficient, customizable genome editing in a wide variety of organisms and cell types (Sander & Joung, Nat Biotechnol 32, 347-355 (2014); Hsu et al., Cell 157, 1262-1278 (2014); Doudna & Charpentier, Science 346, 1258096 (2014); Barrangou & May, Expert Opin Biol Ther 15, 311-314 (2015)). Target site recognition by Cas9 is directed by two short RNAs known as the crRNA and tracrRNA (Deltcheva et al., Nature 471, 602-607 (2011); Jinek et al., Science 337, 816-821 (2012)), which can be fused into a chimeric single guide RNA (sgRNA) (Jinek et al., Science 337, 816-821 (2012); Jinek et al., Elife 2, e00471 (2013); Mali et al., Science 339, 823-826 (2013); Cong et al., Science 339, 819-823 (2013)). The 5′ end of the sgRNA (derived from the crRNA) can base pair with the target DNA site, thereby permitting straightforward re-programming of site-specific cleavage by the Cas9/sgRNA complex (Jinek et al., Science 337, 816-821 (2012)). However, Cas9 must also recognize a specific protospacer adjacent motif (PAM) that lies proximal to the DNA that base pairs with the sgRNA (Mojica et al., Microbiology 155, 733-740 (2009); Shah et al., RNA Biol 10, 891-899 (2013); Jinek et al., Science 337, 816-821 (2012); Sapranauskas et al, Nucleic Acids Res 39, 9275-9282 (2011); Horvath et al., J Bacteriol 190, 1401-1412 (2008)), a requirement that is needed to initiate sequence-specific recognition (Sternberg et al., Nature 507, 62-67 (2014)) but that can also constrain the targeting range of these nucleases for genome editing. The broadly used Streptococcus pyogenes Cas9 (SpCas9) recognizes a short NGG PAM (Jinek et al., Science 337, 816-821 (2012); Jiang et al., Nat Biotechnol 31, 233-239 (2013)), which occurs once in every 8 bps of random DNA sequence. By contrast, other Cas9 orthologues characterized to date can recognize longer PAMs (Horvath et al., J Bacteriol 190, 1401-1412 (2008); Fonfara et al., Nucleic Acids Res 42, 2577-2590 (2014); Esvelt et al., Nat Methods 10, 1116-1121 (2013); Ran et al., Nature 520, 186-191 (2015); Zhang et al., Mol Cell 50, 488-503 (2013)). For example, Staphylococcus aureus Cas9 (SaCas9), one of several smaller Cas9 orthologues that are better suited for viral delivery (Horvath et al., J Bacteriol 190, 1401-1412 (2008); Ran et al., Nature 520, 186-191 (2015); Zhang et al., Mol Cell 50, 488-503 (2013)), recognizes a longer NNGRRT (SEQ ID NO:46) PAM that is expected to occur once in every 32 bps of random DNA. Broadening the targeting range of Cas9 orthologues is important for various applications including the modification of small genetic elements (e.g., transcription factor binding sites (Canver et al. Nature.; 527(7577):192-7 (2015); Vierstra et al., Nat Methods. 12(10):927-30 (2015)) or performing allele-specific alterations by positioning sequence differences within the PAM (Courtney, D. G. et al. Gene Ther. 23(1):108-12 (2015).